<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Classified Information by tornyourdress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442300">Classified Information</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress'>tornyourdress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Four days after the prom, Addison slept with Meredith Grey for no good reason she could think of."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Classified Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-s2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days after the prom, Addison slept with Meredith Grey for no good reason she could think of.</p><p>Maybe it was to see what the appeal was, why this woman exercised such an influence over her husband without even realising it. Maybe it was because Meredith looked good in a prom dress, or because she was a talented intern, and Addison had learned long ago that surgeons were good with their hands in all areas of their lives. Maybe she wanted to get back at Derek in some way that she couldn’t quite conceptualise. Maybe she was bored. Maybe she was curious. The reason, the explanation, the justification, didn’t seem to be available to her. It was classified information she didn’t have access to.</p><p>Six days after the prom, Addison slept with Meredith Grey again.</p><p>This time she could pinpoint her reason, and it was simply a matter of having been asked, of having been approached, of having been desired. Meredith wanted this. The whys of this puzzled her almost as much as the whys it had all begun in the first place.</p><p>Eight days after the prom, Addison slept with Meredith Grey for the third time.</p><p>By the twelfth day she had stopped questioning it.</p><p>Maybe it was because she was bored, or curious, or frustrated, or jealous. Maybe these were Meredith’s reasons too. And maybe, just maybe, it had been so long since she had felt happy in a relationship, or whatever this was, that she was tired of asking why.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>